


樱桃之夜

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 爱你在心口难开。黑魔x召唤，樱桃之夜当然就是你想象的那个樱桃之夜。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	樱桃之夜

黑魔很久没有真心实意地笑过了，上一次还是在永结同心典礼上。  
洁白花絮和五彩纸屑四散，好似纷飞的雪花，他们在大圣堂的钟声和十二神的祝福之中交换戒指——勉强算是，他们并没有亲手为对方戴上，同心戒指包裹在温暖的以太中飘上指尖，彼此之间的接触只能算是点到为止。  
婚礼的准备也很潦草，连无瑕戒指都是各自去乌尔达哈的艾斯泰姆珠宝店买的。  
无所谓了，那个时候，他不过单纯为了召唤能答应自己而高兴。  
由炮友发展而来的形婚关系，在冒险者中似乎很常见，也许不能强求太多。求婚的话语斟酌过许多次，生怕召唤从平淡的语气中品味出隐藏的真心与希冀。他不想被拒绝，但也无法继续忍耐双方的关系就这样止步不前。只是没想到对方随随便便地接受了，也不知道是想要为几次擦枪走火找个体面的借口，还是为了光彩夺目的典礼陆行鸟。  
他望着窗外回忆过往，阳光穿透玻璃在桌上投下星星点点的光斑。海雾村的天气向来很好，小屋的地理位置也绝佳，推开门就能看到碧波万顷。尽管他觉得萨纳兰的星空也很美，不过召唤开心，那也就很好了。  
两人的居所被布置得活像迦巴勒幻想图书馆，家具是老派的萨雷安样式，四面八方摆满了书架，来不及收拾的典籍散落一地，是某种魔法师的通病也说不定。召唤不在，他与部队的人相当亲密，经常被喊去参加讨伐或聚餐。黑魔和他相反，是个不习惯集体活动的人。坐在桌前，书本摊开半天都没翻动一页，他自嘲地想自己仿佛一只博学林鸮，在执着地等待那个人叩开秘本宝库的大门。  
你说，他什么时候才会回来？黑魔扭头去问出来放风的猫头小鹰，心里有些烦躁。小家伙睁着圆圆的大眼睛，自然不会给他答案。  
直到夜幕降临，召唤到底还是回来了。他的烦躁不知为何化为了说不清的焦虑与嫉妒，想着究竟是谁在这么长时间里陪伴这个人，心里闪过一个又一个猜测，会是身为二人后辈的二元剑手？还是号称智绝两界的青梅竹马？  
他用一双冰冷的蓝眼睛盯着对方，直到召唤心有所感抬头对他微笑。他似乎总是在笑，好像一切都尽在掌握，又好像什么都不放在心上，也许是龙神后裔与生俱来的傲慢。黑魔突然不想忍了，他站起身来，以太步让他一下子就将召唤禁锢在了怀里，就好像困住一只掉入陷阱的小动物。你去了哪里？去做什么？和谁在一起？他有无数个问题想要说出口，又发觉自己并没有那个立场去追问。  
亲密的关系发生了不止一次，在这个人眼里似乎只是一种派遣寂寞的方式，却把自己变得不再是自己了。黑魔张了张嘴没说话，自暴自弃地去咬召唤的嘴唇。召唤下意识躲开，嘴角留下了一处咬痕。  
怎么了？召唤好声好气地问，似乎把他的反常当成了一种急不可耐，双臂自然地环上他的脖颈。黑魔心里五味陈杂，分不清是失落还是生气，召唤如此顺从又让他有点高兴，动作也没了之前的急躁。他微微侧过头，终于吻上了对方的唇，浅尝辄止之后再一次覆上，仿佛是为了品尝唇上残留的温度。  
无论在何处，接吻一直被视为示爱的方式，博览群书的亚拉戈疯子不可能会不知道这种玛哈狂徒都明白的常识吧？也许他知道，只是不在意。  
柔软的双唇相互重叠，传递着另一个人的热情。灵活的舌头撬开了牙关，在内部不断游走、触碰。召唤闭着眼，小心地用舌尖去舔他的上颚，很努力地想要讨好他。  
对方的回应意味着这个夜晚属于自己，让黑魔心中终于升起一丝喜悦的火苗。  
吻得深入，召唤连呼吸的节奏都被打乱，任由津液从嘴角溢出，顺着漂亮的颈部线条滑落。他们相拥在一起难舍难分，着实像一对沉溺在爱河中的恋人。黑魔抚摸对方的腰线，手掌经过的地方激起了一阵颤抖，仿佛被星极火所灼伤。  
他凭借所剩不多的理性抽身离开，为漫长的吻画下了句号，银色的丝线从两人唇边牵出。他欣赏着这道难得的风景，发觉自己不愿错过对方情动的表情，任何一个瞬间都值得放在心里去久久回味。召唤被这种眼神烫到了似的，缩了缩身子松开手。他和别人相处时向来游刃有余，此刻却少了平常的从容不迫。  
黑魔将他拉近，两个人一路纠缠直到倒在床上。召唤连忙直起身子说，外出一整天身上全是灰尘，床单会被自己弄脏的。他用唇堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
反正最后还是会弄脏，这家伙在说什么呢。  
召唤被迅速脱了个精光，整个过程称得上是得心应手，他可太有经验了。一件件华丽的衣物被随意地丢在地上，自己倒是衣冠楚楚的模样。召唤挣扎了几下，不知道是不是被二人之间强烈的反差所震撼，耳根烧红了一片。那身漆黑的长袍仿佛沾染了灵极冰的寒气，仅是轻微的触碰就会令他因此而发抖。  
战斗时的狂暴全被黑魔带到了双人羽床上，一举一动之间裹挟着不容置喙的强硬，令人多少有些被动。他不觉得这有什么不好，甚至很喜欢看到召唤被自己玩弄得连连求饶的模样，然而能与他并肩而行的亚拉戈疯子总会在某些地方变得出乎意料地大胆。  
召唤垂着眼似乎在思考，随后伸出手握住他们一起动作起来。跳动的青筋令他面红耳赤，手上的动作却片刻未停，环住敏感的部分轻柔地抚慰，一下又一下地套弄着。黏糊的体液被他细致地抹去又沾上前端，在令人神智尽失的爱抚中，水声缓慢而鲜明。  
黑魔几乎是红着眼睛瞪着他，为什么这个人总有办法脱离自己的掌控？  
他把召唤推倒在柔软的床铺中间，身体压上去沿着优雅的线条胡乱地抚摸。从脖颈、锁骨、胸口，再到小腹、腰侧、大腿，每一处都光洁得令人爱不释手。毕竟对方和他一样，是一个值得被好好保护的魔法师。即便有几处小小的伤痕，也仿佛洒在奶油上的中原罗勒草，是一种极佳的点缀。在黑魔心中，甚至还可以说是一种特别的诱人之处。  
他偶尔会用冰作为扩张的道具，没准是经年累月形成的职业病，也可能是单纯想要看到召唤浑身发抖的模样，让他被渴望苦苦折磨的内心借此得到些许平衡。操纵寒冰对他来说易如反掌，大部分时候都被他塑造成圆润的形状，害怕太过尖锐会伤到对方。  
第一次用的时候召唤吓坏了，现在他的身体已经习惯了异物的入侵，可是面对冰冷的触感依然控制不住地战栗。黑魔注视着这一幕，单薄的双唇习惯性溢出嘲讽。怎么，亚拉戈疯子也会有这么狼狈的时候？话刚出口就后悔了，召唤喘着气，闭上了眼似乎不想争辩，留他在无尽的懊恼之中。  
他本该说些甜言蜜语的。  
坚冰在高热的体内迅速消融，等它化得差不多了，水的润滑就足够让黑魔直达深处。长袍被撩起又落下，挡住了两人结合的部位。痛楚和快感让召唤瑟瑟发抖，甬道无意识地收缩，仿佛在热情地迎接，又像是在胆怯地推拒，在每一次抽出去时都拼命绞紧能给自己带来快乐的物事。他的理智在软热的挽留中丢了大半，抽插的动作凶狠又激烈，只觉得召唤既乖巧又贪婪，让人一心只想弄坏。  
他盲目地冲撞，每一下都顶到深处，恶意地蹂躏着某一点，让身下人随之颤抖。他们的身体毕竟很契合，召唤连反抗的余地都没有了，下身连续传来的强烈触感似乎令他陷入了一种慌乱。他哽咽着胡乱摇头，双手试图想要推开入侵者，又被几下撞击弄得动弹不得。黑魔忍不住在不老实的臀瓣上结结实实打了一下，身下人顿时绷紧了身体，带来一种叫人目眩神迷的刺激，于是暗骂一声继续动作。  
快感犹如火热的以太，烧得两人口干舌燥。召唤的呻吟带上了哭腔，逐渐由难耐变得愉快，在接连不断的顶撞下无意识舔着嘴唇。黑魔吻上去，他觉得这双唇不适合在其他人面前谈笑风生，更适合心无旁骛地吟诵毁荡的咒语，又或者，只适合为他一个人开启……  
他是该说些甜言蜜语的。  
对你说些什么好呢。我喜欢你，我想要你……  
“我爱你。”  
他魔怔了，说了这样一句话。  
也许告白之后就该分开，毕竟双方一致承认彼此不过是形婚关系，突然之间的越界又算是什么？他想过不管不顾，只享受当下的欢愉，可惜拙劣的借口可以骗过不明真相的围观群众，却骗不了自己的心。他可以令烈焰和寒冰为之屈服，可是阅尽晦涩难懂的书籍也无法得知爱的答案。  
召唤身体颤抖，湿润的眼眸与他对视，双手轻轻捧住了他的脸。黑魔知道自己要被推开了，可是没有，他只是被人轻轻吻住，仿佛蜻蜓点水一般没有重量。  
算是初吻吧，真正意义上的。  
这就是回应吗？他眼眶发烫，几乎控制不住自己，只好把头埋进召唤的颈窝。真丢人啊，如果叫别人看到，一定会觉得匪夷所思，一向冷脸的黑魔竟然也会有这种几欲落泪的表情。继续吧，召唤小声在耳旁催促。  
他的话语点燃了一种新的激情，黑魔重新加快了动作，仿佛想要恶狠狠地惩罚这个让自己又爱又恨的人。他好似暴风雨中摇摇欲坠的小船，只能在狂暴的攻势中紧紧抓住黑魔的长袍，即使想要求救也只能发出一些微弱的气声。  
要命的地方被反复摩擦，飘摇的理性犹如即将熄灭的烛火，只能勉强用泣音去告诉对方还要。他如愿以偿地换来了新一轮的狂风骤雨，激烈的顶撞使得眼睛都失去了焦距。琥珀的色泽在灯影下流转，睫毛边缘附上了粼粼波光，有化不开的春意。  
黑魔的身上总带着一股清淡的草药味道，有时候也会混进一股灼热的焦味，无论怎样，总是让召唤欲罢不能。正如此刻，明知道是在变本加厉地欺负自己，也让人觉得甘之若饴。  
他们最后是一起到的。  
也许忙了一天又被折腾实在是太累，分开后召唤很快就沉入了梦乡。黑魔倒是神清气爽、耳聪目明，如果召唤还醒着，想必他会一反常态向对方诉说不停。一直以来的心情太复杂，他有千言万语想要倾诉。只可惜召唤睡着了，黑魔只能从那不设防的表情中去回味今夜发生的一切。过了这么长时间，他终于可以再一次露出真心的笑容。  
樱桃之夜，他心想，这是他们的樱桃之夜。


End file.
